


Roleplay

by coffeeshopangel



Category: Brolin, Merlin - Fandom, Merthur - Fandom, bradley james - Fandom, colin morgan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopangel/pseuds/coffeeshopangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley always found Colin to be sexually frustrating on set...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

"Goddammit, Merlin." Arthur's blue eyes narrowed, threateningly. "Are you really as incompetent as you are stupid?"

Merlin looked at the clothes strung around Arthur's massive bed and his eyes unconsciously found Arthur's, almost pleading. "I-I was picking herbs for Gaius!" Merlin argued,

"It's not my fault you can't keep your own chambers clean."

"No, I have people to keep them clean for me. Unless, you need another week with George..." Arthur trailed off and Merlin's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Arthur strode forward a few paces, until he was standing directly in front of Merlin. Merlin gaped at him, until Arthur smirked, "That's what I thought."

Scowling, Merlin started picking up the discarded clothes, red and white tunics, chain mail, socks. He could feel Arthur's heavy stare on the back of his neck every time he knelt to pick up another piece of laundry.

Arthur coughed and Merlin turned to scowl at him, deepening his pout when he saw that Arthur was bare-chested, firelight dancing of his golden hair, blue eyes flickering between guilty and amused.

"What?" Merlin snapped, drawing his eyes away from Arthur's broad chest and heavily set shoulders, to the shirt lying guilty at Arthur's feet.

"I asked Gaius where you were..." Arthur started and Merlin swallowed visibly. "He said nothing about picking herbs, so I thought to myself-"

"We talked about that, don't think too much, we don't want you to get hurt."

Arthur shot him a look and Merlin fell silent, the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

"Where could Merlin be?" Arthur continued, as if he hadn't heard him, "and then it hit me." Arthur paused for a dramatic effect and Merlin had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, "You were in the tavern with Gawain!"

Merlin's blue eyes widened in surprise at the idea but Arthur seemed to take it as a guilty conscience. Blue eyes narrowed farther and all of a sudden Arthur was crowding Merlin into the wooden bed post, pinning him with his eyes.

"I was n-" Merlin protests died in his throat when Arthur smashed his mouth onto Merlin's, stunning Merlin into silence.

Arthur pulled back an inch, his breath still warm on Merlin's face. "You're mine, you're to do as I say, you're to hang out with who I say and you are to take a break, only when I say. Do you understand?"

Merlin could only stare at him as the words penetrated the thick haze circling his brain and he nodded dumbly. This time, when Arthur's lips connected with Merlin's, he answered; hands winding themselves into Arthur's hair as he proceeded to lick at the Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur growled, slipping his tongue into Merlin's mouth, licking, stabbing and twining with Merlin's.

Merlin was the first one to break away, gasping for air and he saw Arthur's eyes; dark with a hungry lust that made something unfurl in the pit of Merlin's stomach. Arthur must have seen the same thing in Merlin, because a small whine escaped his swollen lips and he maneuvered them onto his bed; Merlin lying on his back and Arthur on top, straddling his hips unmercifully.

He ground down at the same time Merlin ground up, ripping a moan from Merlin and Arthur grinned in the candlelight. He bent down and captured Merlin in another kiss, this one dirty, wet and full of need as his hands slipped to the hem of Merlin's shirt and tugged upwards suggestively. Merlin grasped Arthur's line of thought quickly and he scrambled under Arthur's weight to slide out of the shirt, squirming one way and another as Arthur watched, dark blue eyes gleaming hungrily.

He unwound himself from the shirt and started to unwind his neckerchief when Arthur took over, hands fumbling insistently at the knot, cursing the whole time, "Don't know why you wear these damned things."

A minute later, the fabric was being flung across the room and part of Merlin wanted to sigh at the mess but the other, the horny part was past the point of caring. Arthur's mouth mapped it's way down Merlin's cheek and across the light stubble on his jaw, nose nuzzling the hollow between his cheekbone and his jaw before licking a strip of moist, wet, heat down Merlin neck and Merlin shuddered.

"You like that?" Arthur growled against Merlin's skin and Merlin nodded, all the oxygen punched out of him as Arthur bit down, not at all lightly, and then kissed the spot apologetically. He did it again where Merlin's neck met his collarbone, this time sucking a hard bruise and all Merlin could do was moan, his own hands feeling every part of

Arthur's torso, gripping tightly every time Arthur bit down and relaxing when he was rewarded a light kiss.

"Jesus, Arthur." Merlin whelped when Arthur's mouth closed over one of Merlin's nipples, then the other and Merlin's back arched, seeking friction for his straining cock. Arthur's body rocked against his, in a desperate race and his mouth found Merlin's once again.  
Merlin felt hands pulling at the strings of his pants urgently and he batted them out of the way, undoing his own pants and shimmying out of the quickly, before doing the same to Arthur's. Arthur squirmed and the pressure on Merlin's hips disappeared temporarily before he felt callused hands stroking his hipbones gently, thumbs drawing random patterns carefully. Arthur hesitated, looking up at Merlin through thin black lashes and Merlin batted his own back at him, smiling sweetly before Arthur pushed Merlin further onto the bed and reclaiming his position upon Merlin's hips. Their bare cocks brushed and Merlin's back arched off the bed, seeking more friction.

Arthur grinned wickedly and slid down Merlin's lean body, pushing his legs open as he moved. Leaving his hands on Merlin's jutting hipbones, Arthur pushed down lightly, and Merlin stilled.

Flicking his eyes at Merlin's face once more, he smiled and took Merlin's head into his mouth gently. The sudden wet, heat raked a desperate, needy, moan out of Merlin's chest and he groaned as Arthur bobbed his head a little further down Merlin's cock. One inch at a time, Merlin's erection was enveloped by Arthur's mouth, every centimetre ripping a new sound from deep in Merlin's throat.

Then, Arthur stilled, and Merlin did everything in his power to keep from outright fucking Arthur's mouth. Very slowly, Arthur brought his mouth back up Merlin's cock, letting his tongue glide across the underside of his penis and Merlin stifled a moan. The wet heat disappeared for a moment, as Arthur licked his bright red lips, torturing Merlin in his own way, before licking out at the slit in Merlin's cock, tasting the pre-come, and taking him back into his mouth. Arthur picked up his pace, tongue swirling around his head as he bobbed his head up and down Merlin's length, groaning every time his cock hit the back of his throat.

A few more bobs up and down and Merlin was making strangled noises in the back of his throat, "Arthur-Arthur I-I'm going to-"

Arthur grinned around Merlin's bulging dick and waited, using his hands to fondle Merlin's balls before Merlin came with a gurgled gasp. He swallowed Merlin's full load and waited until he went absolutely limp before bringing his lips back to Merlin's, where Merlin could taste himself; bittersweet, on Arthur's tongue.  
Merlin slid his hand between their hot, flushed bodies and gripped Arthur, a few quick strokes had Arthur's body heaving, all his muscles growing taut and his come spurting over their stomachs, smearing onto Merlin's pasty skin. Arthur dropped his forehead to Merlin's collarbone and caught his breath, gasping against his skin.  
Merlin tried to squirm away from Arthur's body, but failed as Arthur's arm curled protectively around his waist. "Mine." He murmured, and loosened his grip, letting Merlin slip away to grab a cloth and clean both of them.

Once he was finished, he curled into the bigger man's warmth, pulling the blankets onto them and spinning in his grasp so he could look into his lovers blue eyes.

"God, Bradley," Colin started to say, looking around at the mess of their room, eyes catching on the clothing he had snuck from set, "that was-"

"Amazing." Bradley finished for him, nuzzling Colin's cheek with his nose. This time, when Bradley draped his arm over Colin's stomach, Colin did naught but snuggle into the touch.

They lay in a comfortable silence, trading lazy kisses as the candles they had lit burned low, sending shadows flickering around the room, dancing across the walls, creating shapes that could be left to the mind to determine.

"You know, I am yours, yeah?" Colin's British accent dropped and his Irish one sang through the room, piercing the veil of silence and making Bradley's heart thump irregularly in his chest.

Bradley kissed him sweetly, in a slow movement of lips and a dash of tongue. It was chaste and loving and afterwards, Colin laid his head on Bradley's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

Long after Colin's breathing eased and his eyelids fluttered shut, Bradley's remained open. He drew light patterns on Colin's stomach, his fingers tracing through the short black hairs and he sighed, happily.

"I know, Colin." His confession was barely above a whisper, "I love you."


End file.
